


Day 13

by bigleosis



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 13, Good Omens Fanfiction Advent calendar, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Staying In Bed, slow morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545160
Kudos: 19





	Day 13

**Day 13 | Slow morning in Mayfair**

It had been late yesterday evening and when Crowley woke from his slumber he was surrounded by warmth, his front plastered to Aziraphale’s back. He stretched his legs and back a bit before he closed his arms around Aziraphale, and pushed his face against Aziraphale’s neck, inhaling the angel’s unique scent.  
His partner chuckled quietly, placing his hand over Crowley’s on his chest, and leaning a bit more into him.

“Good morning my dear,” Aziraphale spoke softly and Crowley placed a kiss to his warm skin in answer.

They’d made love last night and Crowley still felt happy and blissfully content. It still amazed him that he could have that now. Aziraphale beneath him, writhing with pleasure, moaning lustfully with his thrusts.  
He tangled himself around Aziraphale after the angel had turned on his back, just to be more close to him and feel the angel breathing underneath him. They stayed like that for a long time, snuggled against each other, enjoying the warmth of each other and the bed.

From time to time they allowed each other a slow soft morning like that. Staying in bed, having a lazy breakfast before they started their day. And today was one of those mornings.  
Crowley had dozed off again and was woken by Aziraphale’s squirming.

“What is it, Angel?” he murmured against his chest and Aziraphale placed his hand in Crowley’s hair, petting him lightly.

“Your hair tickled me, that’s all. Go back to sleep dear.”

Crowley shook his head and kissed the angel’s chest. “It’s late already,” Crowley sat up and Aziraphale’s hand slid down his back.

“What’s the plan for today?” Aziraphale caressed his lower back, tracing the tips of his fingers over the warm skin there

Crowley smiled at Aziraphale’s words before he turned his head to look at his partner. The angel still lay on his back, the light of the late morning sun catching in his blonde hair. He looked beautiful in the soft light and Crowley wished they could stay in this moment forever.

“How about breakfast? And after that, we go and do our Christmas shopping?”

Aziraphale reached for Crowley’s hand, intertwined their fingers, and brought it to his lips.

“That sounds lovely dear. But first you should give me a proper good morning kiss, don’t you think?”

And who was Crowley to deny his angel’s wish?


End file.
